Earth-55
Earth-55 is the universe where the Cosmic Savior franchise takes place. History Longer than 14,000,000,000 Years Ago * The Universe is created by the Contemelia whorelease Slimebiotes across the Universe causing the birth of Celestialsapiens, the first species to exist in this Universe. * A galactic civil war takes place causing the Celestialsapiens to create planets and sapient species. * The Contemelia and Slimbiotes get wiped out by the Celestialsapien with the exception of one named Skurd who is sent billions of years into the present. Longer than 10,000,000,000 Years Ago * Stardust builds up, forming the Andromeda Galaxy, Milky Way Galaxy and Triangulum Galaxy. Longer than 4,000,000,000 Years Ago * Due to the gravitational collapse of a Molecular Cloud, Earth's solar system is formed. Longer than 1,000,000,000 Years Ago * Life on Mars begins. Longer than 600,000,000 Years Ago * A major dust storm dries up Mars, ending all life. Longer than 550,000,000 Years Ago * A Celestialsapien gone rogue creates clay-like creatures on Earth but these are ultimately destroyed by water. * Dinosaurs cease to exist by this point in Earth's history. Longer than 500,000,000 Years Ago * Flatworms are created on Earth. This is the first step to Evolution. Longer than 400,000,000 Years Ago * Placodermi are created on Earth. Longer than 300,000,000 Years Ago * Evolution allows animals to live on land now. Longer than 30,000,000 Years Ago * The first monkey is created. Longer than 1,000,000 Years Ago * ''Homo Erectus ''dominate the Earth, hunting, walking straight up, looking to survive. * A Pyronite crash lands on Earth, leading toward the discovery of fire. * A meteor crashes on Galvan Prime. * Omnivoracious species become extinct Longer than 500,000 Years Ago * A Celestialsapien visits Earth allowing the humans to understand there is celestial life. * Azmuth is born. * Zennith is born. Longer than 10,000 Years Ago * A supernova explosion in a neighboring galaxy causes Galvan philosopher named Azmuth to crash onto Earth and study it's inhabitants. Azmuth decides to return here one day. * Zennith goes crazy and kills herself, causing Azmuth to begin creation on the Omnitrix in her honor. 231 AD * Sir George is born. 1131 AD * Destruction of Incuresean homeworld. * Sir George acquires Ascalon from Azmuth, defeating Diagon. * The Forever Knights are founded. 1175 AD * Forever Knights capture an alien dragon. 1472 AD * A Pyros-Picciss war occurs causing Kraab to lose his body and take shelter in a android body. 1528 AD * Azmuth finishes the Prototype Omnitrix called the Unitrix. 1692 AD * A political debate bewteen Khoros and Appoplexia leads to the invasion of Khoros and the Red Wind dynasty begins. 1701 AD * A religious dispute causing the Gourmands to seperate and evoluton divides them into Perks and Murks. 1773 AD * George Washington founds the Plumbers 1774 AD * George Washington fights a youthful Vilgax. George is killed at his hands. 1946 * Max Tennyson is born. 1952 * Paradox's time machine goes whack. 1962 * Max and Verdona fight off the Synthroid. 1964 * Max is drafted by NASA to go on flight Apollo 11. * Tetrax destroys his homeworld in alliegance to Vilgax. 1968 * During a flight test, Max's jet crashes but he is founded by Magister Labrid who asks him to join the Plumbers, which he accepts. 1975 * Sandra Tennyson is born. 1978 * Carl Tennyson is born. 1988 * Rook Blonko is born 1991 * Kenneth Tennyson is born. * Vilgax creates Psyphon. 1994 * kevin Levin is born. * Rook Blonko travels to Earth and begins training at the Plumber's Academy. 1995 * Ben and Gwen are born. * Devin Levin is murdered by Ragnarok and the Rooters. 1998 * Kevin's mom abandons Kevin after he kills his step-father, Harvey Hackett. * Arubia is partly destroyed in a Civil War. 2009 * Ben finds the Omnitrix. Notable Inhabitants * Ben Tennyson * Vilgax the Conqueror Important Planets * Earth Gallery